


If I were to go away, would I always look for your beauiful face

by Galen_3904



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, but if you are sensitive to violence i wont not recommend reading this, but it still happens and is kinda graphic, i guess?, its not something i would consider overlly graphic myself, okay techically there is not actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galen_3904/pseuds/Galen_3904
Summary: For the past couple years Alicia lived peacefully in the other world with her son, her in dreams its a different story.
Relationships: Alicia & Oliver (Ni No Kuni)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	If I were to go away, would I always look for your beauiful face

**Author's Note:**

> hi i literally haven't finished/posted a fanfic to anywhere since 2015 i dont know whatt im doing
> 
> But anyways ages ago someone in discord said something like "did alicia know that oliver was gonna die one day." so then i wrote the draft for this and on;y just finished it now 
> 
> Title is from the song If i were by Vashti bunyan
> 
> (if you want something tagged or i did the tagging worng plz tell me i dont know what im doing)

It was an early spring afternoon, barely a cloud in the sky and cardinals and woodpeckers filled the trees and flower bulbs started to grow. A light breeze flew through the park. It reminded Alicia of her old world… That world wasn’t important anymore. Winter had only ended about two weeks ago and the world and its inhabitants were still getting used to the shift, but Oliver was ecstatic. It was his 7th birthday soon and he had told his mom he wanted to have his party in the park so he could look at the birds, and Alicia couldn’t say no. So now the two were scouting out good areas to set up for later in the week.  
  
She tried to keep Oliver focused on finding a location, but every time a colourful bird flew over his head he would run after it to see where it would land. Alicia stood and waited for him to come back which sometimes took more than ten minutes, but he was enjoying himself and that's what mattered to her. But it was starting to get late, the sky was changing to a light pink and Alicia knew Oliver wouldn’t want to walk home in the dark. “Oliver sweetie!” She called. He was standing near a large oak tree with a large crow on a lower branch, he was watching it closely till he heard his mother's voice, he turned to face her. “We have to go home now!” She called. Oliver came running towards her. “But I don’t wanna go yet.” He said quietly, taking her hand. “Well you don't want to walk home in the dark do you?” Either he didn’t hear her or didn’t care because his next sentence was “Can we play hide and seek?” Alicia looked at him puzzled, Oliver usually hated playing games out in public as it often stressed him out. “You… want to play hide and seek?”  
“Yeah!”  
Alicia sighed, defeated. “Okay, one game then it’s home time, got it?” She smiled as she ruffled his hair. Oliver cleaned his hair and hugged her. “Thank you momma!” He let go of her. “Can I hide?” He asked excitedly. Before she could say anything Oliver ran off to somewhere in the park, he was weirdly full of energy today but she didn’t make a note of it. She covered her eyes and began to count loud enough that Oliver would hear her. “Ten!” she shouted, opening her eyes. She glanced around the park and saw her son quickly dive behind a bush on the other side of the park, Alicia chuckled and moved towards his hiding spot. “Huh I wonder where Oliver could be hiding,” She heard him laugh and suddenly stop himself. “Wonder if he’s behind this bush…” Alicia moved closed. She jumped behind the bush and let out a playful “Found you!” But all she saw was.. nothing, the boy was...gone? “Wh-where did you go?” she asked, worried. How could he just vanish like that? She saw him only moments ago, surely he couldn’t have escaped in such a short amount of time. “Oliver? Where did you go?” She asked loudly, trying not to show the panic in her voice. He didn’t answer, and as she looked around she realized how quiet it suddenly was. The birds had stopped singing, the once busy roads that surrounded the park and the people walking around the park were silent, all she could hear was the wind. “What the hell…” She whispered under her breath.  
**__**

**_“Ḿ̵͕̮͍͗͋͛ȯ̴̱̻͎̭̪̈́m̶̧̊̅m̷̝̣̺y̸̨͋͒̑̉̃.̵̮̘̰͚̒̑̈̓̆...̴̛̝”_ **

Oliver's voice, but … different, distorted and reverberating calls out from somewhere behind her. “Oliver? Is that you?” It had to be him... She turned around to see the trees had also vanished, so did the roads, so did the buildings. All she could see was the grass and the quickly darkening sky and seemingly went on forever. “Oliver where are you?” She shouted, her voice echoed.

**__**__

_**“M̵̞̅o̴̜̻̯̔m̶̲̖͓̗̀̃̊͘m̵̰͗̌y̴̲̰̟͆̔̈́͠!̴̳̈́͂̔̀ ̸͔̉̈́̒ĥ̵͚̟̂̎e̴̱̝͔̫̐̄̈́l̶͈̏̾p̸͇̦̓ ̸̛̙̈́͑̅m̷͈̼͝e̷̻!̶̞̲̱͇̇̒”** _

“OLIVER!” She screamed.“Oliver! Can you tell me where you are?” Nothing answered. Alicia began to run through the field, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It felt like it came from everywhere. The field looked endless but he had to be here somewhere...

**__**__

_**“M̷̡͎̙̟̫͖̹̖̞͔̙̫̓͘Ȏ̸̼͕̮̖̞̗̓͆͋̀̂́̋͘̚͘͜ͅM̵̛͕̀̈́́M̶̪̲̯̠̀Ŷ̵̡̭̣̪̣̟͈̝!̵̛͖̹̝̫̂̐̽͑̉̕!”** _

The voice rang in Alicia's ears, almost never getting loud enough to hear anything other than panicked sobs and screams, it was coming from every direction. “Oliver? Can you talk to me please!” Her voice sounded weak and brittle. All she heard was more sobs. The sun was resting on the horizon in front of her, the sky was now a deep red. She only had a few minutes before nightfall. “Oliver… this, this isn’t funny!” she called, she knew he wouldn’t pull a prank like this, hell he wouldn’t pull any sort of prank but Alicia was getting desperate. “C’mon we have to go home.” Her voice was softer now. “I love you.” She whispered.  
The ringing stopped.  
“Mom?” She heard Oliver whimper. Alicia gasped. “Oliver? Where are you?” No reply. She slowed her run into a walk. “Oliver, I’m here.” She smiled. He still didn’t reply. Alicia kept walking. The sun was still setting but at least she knew Oliver had to be close. Suddenly she tripped and fell and what she thought was a rock but when she looked it was… “OLIVER!” Instantly she crawled to him and picked him up. Majority of his clothes were ripped and ragged with cuts (stab wounds…?) underneath, blood was leaking out onto the grass and then onto Alicia's arms. His neck was covered in bruises and cuts as well as being bent at an awkward angle, like it had been snapped. One of his arms was completely covered in blood and the other was… Gone. His eyes were slightly open but they were rolled into the back of his head. He was still warm. “Oliver? Can you hear me?” She heard her voice crack. Silence. “D-don’t worry I can heal you, I-” She began to cry “Just don’t-” There was another sob. “- leave me… not yet.” She began to draw out a rune with her hand, she didn’t have her staff with her but she had to at least try. The rune was Healing Hand, a powerful spell that could bring back anyone from the brink of death. She was halfway through writing the rune when she heard a voice, a voice she hoped she’d never hear again.  
“You can't save him.”  
_Shadar..._  
She stopped her rune and turned her head behind her to look at him, he looked the same as he did when the two last fought, all those years ago. She expected him to attack but he just stared at her. “Get the fuck away from me.” She somehow managed to croak out through her tears. “You can’t save him.” He limped towards her. “I said GET AWAY.” She yelled. He stopped. She was still holding her son in her arms. “Did-Did you do this?” She tried to hide the pain in her voice but it was obvious. Shadar chuckled. “No… This is just what you fear most. You’re afraid of losing him aren’t you?” Alicia could feel anger building up inside her but she said nothing. “He is destined to die, I know this, you’ve known this the day he was born. No matter what you do, no matter what tricks you pull, he will die. You, of all people, cannot deny that prophecy.” “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” she screamed. “YOU WON’T EVER HURT HIM AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!” She expected Shadar to shout back, attack her, hell, do something in response but he just stood there, watching her. After staring at each other for what felt like years, Shadar lifted his head to look at her. “If that's the game you wish to play… so be it.”  
  


* * *

“Mommy?” 

_ Oliver! _

Allie Instantly awoke and sat upright in her bed. She was back in her bedroom but her breathing was still strained. Her room was lit up by the moonlight beaming through her window. “Momma…?” The voice was coming from her door and she looked to see Oliver standing in the doorway, clinging to the door frame with one hand and Mr. Drippy, his doll, held by the arm in the other.    
“Oliver! What's wrong?” She asked, trying to calm her breathing. “I…I had a bad dream…” His voice was quiet and shaky and Allie heard him sniffle. “Oh Oliver.” Allie tapped her hand on her bed, beckoning Oliver to come over. He slowly wobbled to the bed and climbed onto it and sat crossed legged in front of his mother, holding Drippy tight to his chest. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Oliver didn’t answer and his gaze was averted from his mother. Allie noticed he was shaking slightly. “Hey,” Allie placed a hand on Oliver's cheek and his shaking softened. “Whatever happened, it's okay now,” Oliver still didn’t look at her. “You’re safe.” She said mostly to reassure herself.    
Oliver started to sob. “You-you wouldn’t wake up and I was scared...I thought you-” His voice trailed off into more sobs and Allie picked him up and brought him close to her chest. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” She asked again. He sobbed for a few more seconds before he answered. “You were walking away from me and I-” He breathed in. “I tried to talk to you but you kept ignoring me and I thought-” He started to cry and cling tight to her chest and Allie placed her chin on Oliver's' head. “And-and I thought you-” He sniffled again. “-I thought you didn’t love me anymore.” Those words stung in Allies chest. Oliver was still clutching to his mother's shirt. She kissed him on the forehead and hugged him.

“I promise that I love you and that I won't ever leave you alone like that.” Allie whispered.  
Oliver sniffed and looked up at her. “You promise?”  
“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr(s):  
> Main: Gale-the-cat  
> nnk sideblog: Nenukoone


End file.
